The BCRP, DCT has entered into an agreement with the National Center for Health Services Research (NCHSR), Office of the Assistant Secretary for Health (OASH) to develop, implement, and install a completely operational, functioning, computerized, expandable and exportable Problem-Oriented Medical Information System at the BCRP. It is anticipated that the work should be completed in three phases, taking a total of approximately three years. Work has been completed on Phase I and Phase II has been initiated. Phase III will start upon completion of Phase II. Phase III has not started due to unavoidable delays in the permanent computer site. It is anticipated that the contract with NCHSR will be extended beyond September 30, 1981.